All I have
by Cry Me A River
Summary: A song fic. Gwen finally leaves Ethan


Story Title: All I have  
  
Author: Cry Me A River  
  
Summary: Gwen decided she has had it with Ethan and will move on her life. A song fic J-lo / LL Cool J song "All I have" If i get reviews i may make this a gwox or gwank story.  
  
  
(LL Cool J)  
Baby, don't go... Baby, don't go...  
Baby, dont go... Baby, don't go...  
Baby, don't go... Baby, don't go...  
  
The words echoed in Gwen Winthrope's head. "Baby don't go" Ethan had pleaded when she said she was leaving. But it was no use, Gwen had to go. She was tired of the whole love triangle. The Ethan/Gwen/Theresa love triangle to be more specific.  
  
It's such a shame but I'm leaving  
Can't take the way you're mistreating me  
And it's crazy, but oh baby  
It don't matter, whatever  
Don't phase me  
  
Gwen thought back on why she had to leave. Life had been wonderful for her mostly.She had been in love with Ethan practically forever. They were highschool sweethearts. But then Ethan had fallen in love with Theresa while working on their wedding--her's and Ethan's. Then He was to marry Theresa but decided to take a break when he found out he wasn't actually a Crane. Gwen thought Theresa would leave Ethan him alone then because she assumed that Teresa was a gold digger. Then when Theresa ended up marrying Julian by mistake, she was sure that Ethan would come running back to her. But he hadn't. When she found out she was pregnant, she didn't know whether or not to tell him. He was after all, finally being forced to choose between her and Theresa. But to her dismay, it was apparent Ethan was going to choose Theresa. So per her mother's advice word had came out she was pregnant and Ethan proposed to her instead. Then they were married. Sure it was sneaky on her part, but she didn't think it was so bad to have a marriage out of obligation. After all, Ethan would come to love her again. But that is where she had been wrong. With Theresa living in the Crane mansion it was hard to keep his focus on her. Even when Julian threw her out Ethan devoted himself to helping poor little theresa. Gwen had laid down the law, and Ethan seemed to listen. But that hasn't lasted long either. Because he was sneaking out to talk to her in the middle of the night when she was upset and impatient to Gwen. He never seemed excited about the baby, not even slightly. But the end came when they were making love and he called her Theresa. She couldn't handle him mistreating her any more. And it didn't matter what he said to try to change it, what was done was done.  
  
(LL Cool J)  
I don't believe you wanna leave like this  
I don't believe I just had my last real kiss  
I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce  
Wait a minute, don't bounce baby,  
let's talk about this, man...  
  
Closing her eyes she remembered what had happened when she told him. First there was a look of disbelief, and then he laughed. He had actually laughed. It had infuriated her so much that she slapped him as hard as she could. Then he started his smooth talking. "Gwen, don't be rash. We'll work through this. We'll laugh about it some day. Don't be foolish and leave. I can provide for you, give you a good life. Come on, sit with me. Let's talk about this."   
  
Gwen stared at him like he had a second head. He thought they could laugh about this? Would he laugh if she would have called him by an ex-lovers name? She highly doubted that. And she sure didn't need his finical support. As for being foolish, Ethan was the only the only fool she saw. If he thought she would stay in a marriage that would be loveless marriage just because he had money, he had another thing coming.  
  
(Jennifer)  
Well I'm bouncin' and I'm out son  
I gotta leave you alone  
'Cause I'm good  
Holdin' down my spot  
And I'm good  
Reppin' the girls on the block  
And I'm good  
I got this thing on lock  
So without me you'll be fine - right  
  
So Gwen had simply looked at him and said "I'm leaving Ethan. I have to leave. You don't love me and never will."  
Ethan rolled his eyes. "How will you live without me? "  
Gwen laughed. "Easily." She was usually classy but today she decided to quote on of her favorite songs : "I"m bouncin' and I'm out son, I gotta leave you alone. Cause I'm good holding down my spot..." she decided to alter the words a bit. "and I'm good, got all that I want, I got this thing on lock. so without me you'll be fine."  
Ethan stopped smiling. "But...I need you. How can you say I'll be fine. Your having my baby."  
"Go to the one you love Ethan." Gwen said. "you don't need me, and as for the baby, you may see him or her. I just find it odd that you suddenly care about either one of us."  
"You're the one i love!" Ethan insisted, though he knew it was a lie.  
Gwen laughed sarcastically."Sure you do." then regaining her composer she added. "Don't lie to me or yourself Ethan. you love Theresa. Go, be with her."  
All my pride is all I have  
  
That much was true,she had only her pride and her child and she wouldn't let Ethan take those away from her. "I have pride, Ethan. I won't compromise that."  
  
Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have  
  
"No, pride is what you had. you still have me. I'm not the one leaving!" Ethan shot back.   
  
You'll be needing me but too bad  
  
"I'm sorry Ethan. but my mind is made up. You say you need me, well thats too bad."  
  
Be easy, don't make decisions while you're mad  
  
"Gwen you are being ridicoulus. calm down and we will talk about this like adults.  
She glared at him. She was sick of his cocky attitude. HE thought he could do no wrong. Gwen blamed that on his mother but...enough is enough.  
The path you chose to run alone  
  
"You chose this path Ethan. No one is to blame but you." She said shrilly. "There's nothing to talk about. We're through for good!"  
  
I know you're independent, you can make it on your own  
  
"Look Darling, i know you think that you are independent and can make it on your own. But You need me, and you know it." Ethan said smoothly. He didn't realise that his attitude was only making things worse. But then Ethan didn't realise a lot things. Gwen sighed, feeling quite sorry for him.  
  
Here with me you had a home, oh yeah...  
But time is of the essence, why spend it alone  
  
She had a home with Ethan, an elegant home but what good did it do her if she was always going to be alone? Why should she be miserable while he chased his dreams of being with Theresa? That wasn't fair to her and her child, and she wasn't going to stand for it!  
  
The nights I waited up for you  
Promises you made about coming through  
So much time you wasted  
That's why I had to replace you  
  
"Gwen, please reconsider this. Why do you want to leave me?" Ethan asked.   
  
"There are so many reasons Ethan. its nothing sudden. The things have just added up. Like waitng up for you while you helped Theresa time and time again, or how you promised not to be with her, that we would move out of the mansion and awayfrom distractions. You wasted my time. Time I could have --should have been happy I wasn't."  
  
"I can make it up to you!" He promised. But it was too late for that now.  
"No Ethan, you can't. Thats another promise you wouldn't keep. Besides, there is someone else now. I've replaced you and learned to love again."  
  
"You replaced me?" he asked incrediously.  
What did he think he was the only one for her? She deserved better;much better. And she had finally found it in her new guy.  
  
It makes a cat nervous, the thought of settling down  
Especially me, I was creepin' all over town  
Thought my tender touch could lock you down  
I knew I had you, as cocky as it sounds  
The way you used to giggle right before I put it down  
It's better when you're angry, come here I'll prove it now (come here)  
  
"Gwen, it is hard to get used to marriage. I never cheated--just spent time with another woman." Ethan said desperately. "I've been tender and loving to you. maybe i am cocky at times but I love you."  
  
"Ethan please!" Gwen said with a sigh. "that is so far from the truth. No you never cheated but you don't love me."  
  
"Yes Gwennie i do. Let me make love to you and show you!"  
  
Stop playing  
You gaming  
I gotta leave you alone  
'Cause I'm good  
Holdin' down my spot  
And I'm good  
Reppin' the girls on the block  
And I'm good  
I got this thing on lock  
So without me you'll be fine - right  
  
"Do you think I am stupid?" Gwen shouted. "you are such a pig, wanting me to "make love" to you as you say so you can call me Theresa again? You're playing a game with me right?"  
  
"No, no!" Ethan panicked. "That was a mistake, a big mistake. I need you, we need each other."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Ethan. I don't need you. I am independant. And as I said, i have moved on." Gwen stated. She ran her hands through her hair, frustrated. This had to stop. She was good to go, ready to move out of the mansion and live with her new man.  
  
(Jennifer)  
All my pride is all I have  
(LL Cool J)  
Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have  
(Jennifer)  
You'll be needing me but too bad  
(LL Cool J)  
Be easy, don't make decisions while you're mad  
(Jennifer)  
The path you chose to run alone  
(LL Cool J)  
I know you're independent, you can make it on your own  
(Jennifer)  
Here with me you had a home, oh yeah...  
(LL Cool J)  
But time is of the essence, why spend it alone  
  
(LL Cool J)  
People make mistakes to make up, to break up, to wake up  
Cold and lonely, chill baby, you know me  
You love me, I'm like your homie  
Instead of beefin', come hold me  
I promise I'm not a phony  
Don't bounce baby, console me  
Come here  
  
"Gwen Please! People make mistakes. i know that i am not perfect. I don't want either of us to be lonely. I know you love me, you are just trying to deny it." Ethan said pleadingly. "I promise this is all from my heart, just forgive me and come let me love you."  
  
Ain't nothing you can say to me  
That can change my mind  
I gotta let you go now  
And nothing will ever be the same  
So just be on your way  
Go head and do your thing now  
And there's no more to explain to me, ya know  
I know your game, I'm not feeling what you do  
So I'm bouncing and I'm out son  
I gotta leave you alone  
Yeah, yeah...  
  
Gwen wanted to scream out infrustration. "Look Ethan this is how it is," she stated Ain't nothing you can say to me  
That can change my mind I gotta let you go now and nothing will ever be the same So just be on your way Go head and do your thing now And there's no more to explain to me, ya know I know your game, I'm not feeling what you do."  
  
Ethan paled. She was serious. "But... go on my way? To where? Theresa has moved on. She loves someone else and I love you. There's no gamin here Gwen, as you say."  
  
All my pride is all I have  
(LL Cool J)  
Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you have  
(Jennifer)  
You'll be needing me but too bad  
(LL Cool J)  
Be easy, don't make decisions while you're mad  
(Jennifer)  
The path you chose to run alone  
(LL Cool J)  
I know you're independent, you can make it on your own  
(Jennifer)  
Here with me you had a home, oh yeah...  
(LL Cool J)  
But time is of the essence, why spend it alone  
  
"Not anymore there's not." Gwen stated, kissing his cheek. "Goodbye Ethan."  
  
With that she turned and walked out the door. One door in her life was closing but another was opening. A life of happiness and love with a man who loved her like she should be loved and a baby on the way. It couldn't be much better for her. She only hoped Ethan was right about Theresa and that she too had found love. They both were victims of Ethan's game. She no longer hated Theresa. She now knew Theresa had only wanted love as well. Without a backwards glance she walked off the grounds to the Crane Mansion and into her new mans arms. 


End file.
